Hitting the Marquisate
de:Angriff auf das Markgrafentum This is the third Thief Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough Note: You must zone after completing As Thick as Thieves before starting this quest. Note: If you have deleveled to 49 since starting As Thick as Thieves, it is still possible to start this quest. The Beginning *First, speak to Nanaa Mihgo in Windurst Woods (J-3) and you will get a cutscene. After this, you will receive the key item Cat Burglar's Note. Yatniel *Go to Lower Jeuno (G-10) and speak to Yatniel (he's a bit southwest of 'Gems by Kshama'). *After he finishes cursing at you, trade 4 Quake Grenades to Yatniel. Hagain *Go to Mhaura (H-8) and speak to Hagain who is located in one of the upstairs rooms in the Sailor's Stay. He will give you a key item Bomb Incense to smoke out a bomb named Chandelier in Garlaige Citadel. *Head to Garlaige Citadel. Garlaige Citadel Note: You will need at least 4 people for this part, just to get by the Banishing Gates. It is suggested to bring more, however, to help kill the mob you will have to fight. See Chandelier for information on beating the mob. Note: Once the quest has been started by talking to Nanaa Mihgo, you can complete the rest of the quest on any job, including checking the ???. *At this point you will be running around Garlaige Citadel and examining a number of ??? spots. Each ??? will direct you to another until you come to the final destination. Since your goal is to smoke a bomb out of the ceiling, you need to move your camera view so that it is pointing upwards in order to target the ???'s. Here are maps of Garlaige and the numbered locations of the ???'s you need to examine: Map 1 and Map 2. *Basically, once you enter Garlaige, head to the southeast corner near the first Banishing Gate. :*Look around for a ??? at I-9. Examine and choose 'yes.' :*Head west a bit and look around at H-9 for another ???. :*Go through the first Banishing Gate and follow the map down to F-9. The ??? to the west of the intersection is the one you want. :*Go across the hall to the east for another ??? at F/G-9. :*Go back the way you came, towards the Banishing Gate. Examine the ??? at G-8/9. :*Head to the north of this area for another ??? at G-7. :*Head east to the ??? at I-6. ::*Note: Escaping resets the ???s, but being disconnected will not. *The last ??? you'll examine will spawn a Bomb named Chandelier. When this mob is spawned, if he is not claimed before he aggros, he will immediately self-destruct unless stunned (Tested 20/25/08). For example: :*If the mob spawns and sees the puller before he is claimed, he will aggro and self-destruct. :*If the mob is spawned while a party member is casting magic, he will aggro the caster and self-destruct. :*If the claim attempt is made with magic, he will aggro the caster before claim and self-destruct. *Ways to prevent this include: :*Have the party back out of sight aggro range while the player popping the NM approaches alone. When the pop cutscene ends, the player should immediately run back to the party so as not to aggro the NM. From here he can be pulled safely with a ranged attack or other non-magic distance method. :*Have non-magic claim methods (i.e. Provoke, Steal, Chi Blast) ready to spam the instant the mob is popped so that it can be claimed before it aggros the puller. :*If the bomb tries to self-destruct, simply have someone that's a DRK or /DRK to stun if it aggros. *You may want to build up TP on the skeletons in this area before spawning the bomb. Make sure you bring people who can Stun him so that he doesn't self-destruct. *Chandelier is Easily Soloable by a 75NIN/DRK37 using stun to prevent Self-Destruct *Also easily soloable by 75 PLD/NIN, start off with Shield Bash to prevent Self-Destruct *Also soloable, with some difficulty, by 75 BLU/NIN, using Head Butt to prevent Self-Destruct *Also soloable by 75SMN/NIN with Carby kite. Takes about 25 Carbuncles. *Chandelier appears to have ~10,000 HP. *Try to avoid fighting on Firesday. *'Note': It has been proven that even if he uses Self-Destruct when near death, you may still obtain the item. *'Note': Once popped, you need to wait 10 minutes before being able to make it pop again. *Once you beat him, lot on the Chandelier Coal and make sure you have inventory space. Finish Up *Go back to Mhaura and trade the Chandelier Coal to Hagain. *Head to Windurst Woods and talk to Nanaa Mihgo again for some more information. Ordelle's Caves Note: Make sure to bring a Pickaxe for this part. These can be obtained from Upih Khachla Windurst Waters (H-9) (Ensasa's Catalyst shop). *Nanaa Mihgo sends you off to Ordelle's Caves. Enter the cave in La Theine Plateau at F-7. You have to go East down into the valley/cliffs (F-6) to get to the cave. *Follow the maps around to the hole at H-11/12 (located on the same map you were on when you first entered, just at another section). Drop down this hole and head to the tunnel to the east (I-11) - do not fall off the cliff. *Follow the stairs to the first intersection (I-6) - take a left (south) and keep going. Keep your eyes open for a tunnel to the right that heads west (H-9) and take it (you know you're on the right track if you see some Napalms). *You'll zone back into La Theine Plateau in a valley. Keep going until you find a ??? at the south-west corner of H-10. Trade your Pickaxe to the ??? and get a cutscene and your Rogue's Poulaines. Game Description Client: Nanaa Mihgo (Cat Burglar's lair, Windurst Woods) Summary: :Visit two of the eight active thieves gathered by the Tenshodo, and confirm the signatures of the people who originally wrote the documents in the "letter from the Tenshodo." Category:Quests Category:Windurst Quests